Patent Literature 1 proposes integrating a plurality of core wires configuring a stranded wire by melting and welding through first resistance welding, and then lapping a lead wire and the stranded wire in an axis direction and joining the lead wire and the stranded wire through second resistance welding. According to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to easily and surely join the lead wire and the stranded wire.
Patent Literature 2 proposes a method of more easily and surely joining the lead wire and the stranded wire by welding. In the proposition, the stranded wire includes a first welded part in which the plurality of core wires is integrated by welding in the axis direction, the lead wire and the stranded wire are joined at a second welded part, and the second welded part is provided only at a position lapped with the first welded part in the axis direction.